legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pillars of the Earth
The Pillars of the Earth '''are a series of four raids spread across all of Ibeon, each embodying the powers of the four elements. The four raids serve as the final encounters of '''Patch X-32. Attunement There is no specific attunement needed to enter the four Pillar's of the Earth. History The people of Ibeon have long revered the elements; many people revering them instead of following the faith of Phafaendan and other gods. Ancient peoples built great temples to each of the four elements, housing within great spirits that embodied the powers of the natural elements. As the ages went on, reverence of these ancient spirits waned, only a select devoted few maintained the temples and offered sacrifice to the great spirits. Certain groups, dedicated to varying gods, began to prosecute these elemental worshippers, hunting the groups in an attempt to snuff out all primal and non-divine worship. These groups only survived by harnessing the power of their gods to fight back, but the harnessing of this power angered their elemental masters, demanding more power in return for what was stolen. Regular sacrifice and worship did nothing to increase the elemental power however. Stuck with no hope to return the power, despair fell upon these elemental cults, until strangers approached them, offering them salvation. These strangers were of the cult of the Black Sun, and their offer of help in turn corrupted the elemental spirits, turning them to the side of shadows. Many of these elemental temples were lost during the war with the Black Sun years ago, and the elemental spirits falling into a deep slumber, laying long forgotten. Storyline The cult of the Black Sun has uncovered the lost temples to the elemental spirits, once more raising these spirits in their service. The heroes must destroy the cult forces, push back the unrelenting devotees of the elements, and free the elemental lords from their dark shadows before they can be used to ravage the world. "The land itself heeds my call! The lords of the elements shall ravage your world!" Layout The Pillars of the Earth contains four zones, which are four separate raids of small size. # The Flaming Aerie: Home of the cult of fire, a mad fire mage sits atop to peak, summoning the great firelord. # Stormcaller's Rise: Home of the cult of water, great waves crash upon the shattered rocks, massive leviathans strike down anyone and anything seeking the great lord of water. # Thundering Plateau: Home of the cult of the winds, screeching gusts of wind howl upon this distant mesa, a great serpent of wind soars high above the land. # The Shattering Plains: A vast stretch of land, shattered by countless earthquakes, a massive being of earth rest beneath this plain, waiting patiently for any to disturb their rest. Bosses There are 6 bosses in the Pillars of the Earth: The Flaming Aerie * Phoenix King Granfred ** High priest of the cult of fire, Granfred is fiercely loyal to his elemental master, and will see no one disturb the great colossi of fire unless proven worthy by him. * Ardrayz, Lord of the Flames ** A great phoenix, Ardrayz holds power over the fire of Ibeon, his corruption under the Black Sun causing his fires to burn with the power of hatred. Ardrayz suffers no disruptions to his plans, turning all that oppose him to ash. Stormcaller's Rise * Eternal Crew of the Ascension ** A great ship that sails the north seas of Ibeon, the Ascension is a legend among the people that live along the northern coasts. It is said only the Ascension will lead one to the Stormcaller's Rise. * Levanthor, Terror of the Deeps ** A great serpentine leviathan, Levanthor holds power over the seas of Ibeon. The Black Sun's influence leading to unruly seas and terrible storms, preventing travel away from the continent. Thundering Plateau * Daxryphar, Living Tempest ** a gargantuan being of lightning and clouds, Daxryphar resides over the skies of Ibeon, his corruption causes intense storms in the sky, so as for no one to leave Ibeon by air. Residing in the far atmospheres, only the mighty may summon him to the Thundering Plateau. The Shattering Plateau * Zartoa, the Unyielding Mountain ** None are as mighty in size as the great Zartoa, towering over her surroundings, Zartoa crushes all beneath her feet. Her corruption has led to the corruption of the surface world, the many behemoths of the surface originating from her vast domain. Resources and Loot ... Notes ...